


세가지 소원 // Wish Tree

by qloss_ily



Category: K-pop, TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, F/F, K-pop References, Korean Characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 16:43:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12988188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qloss_ily/pseuds/qloss_ily
Summary: A cute Satzu Christmas one-shot inspired by Wish Tree by Red Velvet.Happy Holidays, everyone!





	세가지 소원 // Wish Tree

**Author's Note:**

> Baby, it's cold outside!

Tzuyu didn't get scared. She had looked a cadaver in its cold, dead eyes so this should be nothing. But, for some reason, Tzuyu felt nauseous as she sat alone in the waiting area outside of the music room. This was her first time on this campus. It was a prestigious college of the arts and she desperately wanted in. There was no cadaver this time, just her, her portfolio, and her sheet music as she anxiously waited for the door to open and a professor to call her in for her audition. She hadn't told her parents yet but she had informed her current professors she might be transferring to a new school and they were happy for her.  _"Med school isn't for everyone, neither is music but it suits you beautifully. Be a healer through the music you make."_

The words of her professor made her smile to herself until the sound of someone clearing their throat made her head snap up to look at them. The woman stood in the doorway, her hair pinned back into a tidy bun and her suit was crisp and clean. When the young girl stood, she knocked over her umbrella which had been leaning against the chair and she quickly stooped to get it before snapping up and staring at the woman in embarrassment.

"Hurry up. It's Christmas Eve and we want to be home for dinner." While she sounded annoyed her eyes glittered with a playfulness that made Tzuyu relax.

The music room looked nothing like the one she had seen before. Five chairs were set up and four were filled, the fifth was empty until the woman who retrieved the Taiwanese girl sat down in it. For a minute, and only a minute, Tzuyu forgot what to say. When she did she immediately dropped into a low bow.

"I'm Chou Tzuyu, I'm so sorry for making you wait." She straightened up and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

They stared at her expectantly until she realized what they were waiting on. With a soft gasp, she took a clumsy step forward to hand them her portfolio only to have the papers spill on the floor. She mentally slapped herself as she kneeled to pick them up and separate the sheets of resume and her music with trembling hands.

"Nervous?" A voice alerted her to look up slowly. "Don't be." He said.

She bowed again and apologized before giving them her resume and portfolio. Silence filled the room as they read it and deliberated about it in hushed voices.

"You are a med student?" One of them asked, catching her off guard.

"Yes. Currently." She whispered feeling some shame about the matter.

"Why are you here then?" Another asked, adjusting her glasses.

"I love helping people. I love healing but med school isn't for me. It was what my parents dreamed of me doing but I love performing and that is what I dream of."

They looked at each other before another man spoke up. "What will you be performing this evening?"

"I'll be doing a piano and vocal cover of Wish Tree by Red Velvet." She whispered a little too soft and repeated herself loudly just in case, cringing at her awkward behavior.

The first woman motioned to the piano and Tzuyu sat down in front of it, taking a few deep breaths before setting out her sheet music. She cleared her throat as quietly as she could before she started playing, her fingers finding the keys easily as if it's the most natural thing. The brunette's voice was shy at first but quickly mustered its way out of her as she continued to play. As far as she was concerned she was doing well until a voice beckoned her to stop. Her fingers froze above the keys and her eyes locked on the black and white laid out in front of her before slowly shifting up.

"That's enough, thank you." The words made her heart drop.

"Miss Chou, we have a few more questions for you."

"Oh, of course." She responded a little dejectedly before rising from the bench and gathering her sheets.

As she stood in front of them, the Taiwanese girl felt like she was in front of a jury and that only made her anxiety worse. Her eyes stayed locked on her hands as her fingers fiddled with the edges of the papers.

"What are you planning to do after college?"

"Perform any way I can." Her response came out a little too quickly.

"What is your fall back if this doesn't work out?" The voice sounded condescending.

"I don't have one. This is my only option." She thought about it before locking her eyes with them. "My parents told me if I quit med school they'll disown me. I've already informed my old professors of my choice and once I tell my parents I'll have nothing. Nowhere to go. This was my way out." Her voice fell away suddenly. "I just want to make music." She added at the end in hopes to soften the coming blows.

The looks they shared made her stomach twist into painful knots.

"Well, I think I can speak for all of us in saying that I think we've seen enough."

They all rose from their seats and shook her hand before the first woman walked her to the door. Tzuyu, who had held her head high, began to cry when she stepped into the hall. In embarrassment, she wiped her eyes as the woman laid a hand on her shoulder.

"You are a very talented young lady and I will be speaking on your behalf in there." She hugged her before turning to go, stopping in the doorway, "I promise."

Tzuyu didn't head to back to her dorm. After pulling on her winter coat, scarf, and a hat she descended the building. In the frigid cold, she sat outside on a bench with her umbrella in her lap, waiting for the professors to come out. An hour passed before she saw them pushing their way out of the building. She rose from her seat but watched in alarm as they ignored her except for the one woman. She didn't hesitate to diverge from the group and approach her.

"Well?" Tzuyu wrung her scarf in her hands nervously until the woman's face fell. She quickly felt her eyes get glassy.

"I did all I could but only one other professor agreed with me. Majority vote wins." She looked at the Taiwanese girl sympathetically. "I'm so sorry."

Tzuyu began to cry again. She had worked so hard and she still wasn't enough. She already sent her request to transfer colleges. She dug herself a hole and then dug it deeper, the piled of dirt above falling over her and burying her.

"Tzuyu, listen to me." The woman used her first name for the first time as she pushed a paper against the youngers fingers. "I made some calls to a college I had worked at before. If you hurry you can still make it during office hours for an interview."

This made Tzuyu freeze and as she studied the paper in her hand and noticed the familiar address. Blinking a few times the brunette tried to make sure it was real before taking it.

"Go. You want the moon and sky so take it and don't be shy." She hugged her one last time before taking her keys out of her pocket and walking towards the parking lot.

Tzuyu stood breathless for a moment before whipping around and racing toward the train. Mentally praying the train would be on time the brunette rushed to the platform which was empty due to the holiday. She couldn't stay still as she waited, her feet nervously tapping on the floor as time ticked by. When the train pulled in she nearly fainted until she remembered her interview and suddenly she was on her feet full of energy, so much energy she couldn't sit and opted to stand while holding on to a rail and her umbrella hanging off her arm. The train ride felt quicker than usual and she mentally recited what she was going to say over and over again in her mind as she walked towards the university.

She was breathless when she walked into the main office but to her dismay, the receptionist was gathering her belongings.

"Sorry. We're closed." She didn't bother to look up as she zipped up her purse and looped it over her shoulder.

"Wait. No." Tzuyu gasped, this time out of breath from shock. "I have an appointment with the headmaster."

"He's not taking any more appointments tonight." She sounded irritated. "The next opening is about a month before Seol."

"What?" The Taiwanese girl felt weak in the knees. "That's not until late January!"

"Too bad," The receptionist mumbled.

"Chou Tzuyu?" An older voice made the brunette turn and meet the eyes of an older man, whose eyes creased with smile lines when he smiled at her. "Nae Eunjeong, headmaster of the college." She bowed to him.

"I'm so sorry for keeping you here so late." She apologized.

"It's quite alright. I would do anything for Lina." He said with a soft chuckle. "Follow me." He motioned for her to walk to his office with him.

She took a seat in one of the chairs in front of Eunjeong's desk, setting her jacket over another chair and her umbrella across the armrests before folding her hands over her portfolio and sheet music in her lap. "This isn't typically how I would conduct admission auditions but I value Lina's opinion as much as my own and my board of administrators."

When Tzuyu offered her portfolio he politely declined. "Lina spoke highly of your passion for healing and music and she spoke of how it showed through you like the sun. Even now when you aren't performing I can see it too." He paused and leaned forward in his chair, "I can also see the potential you have deep inside that's ready to burst." He looked down at his hands and smiled before turning around in his chair and opening a filing cabinet to pull out a folder.

"Dorm space has been sparse this year," He paused as he fingered through the papers, "Lots of new people," he added lightly. "I'm hoping we can add another dorm building within the next few years. I've been having to put three or four into a room," He paused again and looked up at Tzuyu, "With their permission of course."

"Aren't you going to ask more questions?" She asked politely.

He smiled, looking up from the sheets, "I made up my mind before you got here." His eyes drifted between two sheets and he nodded triumphantly. "I found a suitable space for you with two freshman students. Their applications both indicate they're open to a third roommate."

Tzuyu was still stunned and her string of thoughts cut off abruptly. "That," she stumbled over her words for a minute, "That sounds great."

Eunjeong smiled proudly. "I'll send an orientation packet to your current dorm so you can familiarize yourself with the campus. You can move in anytime you like but I'd recommend settling in pretty soon so you can get used to life on campus here over break before classes start in spring."

The Taiwanese girl stood and bowed lowly, happy tears forming along her lower lashes. "Thank you so much."

The headmaster smiled widely at her again, "You're very welcome. Here," He handed her a slip of paper, "This is your new dorm address whenever you feel ready give us a call. Now, hurry along Miss Chou. It's Christmas Eve."

She bowed again before gathering her things and stepping out of his office. It couldn't be helped but as she walked down the hall with more spirit in her step she leaped into the air with a loud cheer. At the front door, she slipped on her heavy winter coat as fresh snow began to fall from the darkening sky. Descending the steps of the building and opening her umbrella, a figure in the distance caught her eyes. Turning, she walked closer, looking up through the clear material of the umbrella to see the snow settling on top. The figure became visible and more recognizable and she felt happy to see them.

"Hi, Sana." She said quietly, trying not to disturb the peaceful snow.

Tzuyu took in the Japanese girl who stood still in the evening light. Her dusty brown hair was in messy braids and she was only wearing a heavy, baggy sweater, a pair of sleep shorts, a long, thick knitted cardigan, and fluffy earmuffs. Her head was tilted up at the sky as she stood there, swaying in the cold winter air.

"Sana?" She tried again, this time earning her attention.

"Tzuyu?" She blinked and rubbed her eyes, "What are you doing here?"

"I was interviewing with the headmaster." She responded softly as she watched the dusty-haired girl's eyes light up.

"That's so wonderful! Did you get in?" She tugged on her arm playfully until Tzuyu held up the slip of paper with her dorm address which made the other girl squeal happily. "You're in the same building as me!" She snatched the paper from her grasp. "And the same floor! And the same hall! Aw..." she pouted, "You aren't in my room but," she tapped a finger against her chin as she thought. "I think you're in the same dorm as Chaeyoung and Dahyun!"

They smiled and laughed quietly together for a minute before falling back into silence. Sana eyes lifted to the sky again as she stretched her arms out to catch snowflakes.

"Sana, what are you doing out here in your pajamas? It's freezing!" She exclaimed, shivering despite the layers she was wearing.

"I wanted to see the fresh snow settle. It's so calm and quiet," She looked at Tzuyu with a small smile. "In Japan, Christmas Eve is the most romantic holiday. If you spend it with someone you're meant to be with them forever. Mina is spending the day with Chaeyoung and Jihyo and Nayeon went out together for dinner without me since I was being a Scrooge apparently. So, I was alone. I thought for sure this year I would have someone, you know?" She sighed before looking up at the sky. "It's just me and the snow."

Tzuyu didn't know what to say at first. When the proper response finally occurred to her she didn't hesitate to say it. "I want to thank you, Sana. You showed me that I could be myself and it gave me the courage to change my path from med school to music."

A pause followed before Sana hugged her hard, shivering slightly from the cold. Tzuyu noticed this and took off her scarf, wrapping it around the Japanese girl's neck gently.

Sana smiled kindly before taking Taiwanese girl's umbrella and tossing away into a pile of snow. "You need to feel the snow in its full extent."

She stepped away, twirling and laughing as the snow melted as it touched her skin and Tzuyu felt something in her heart she hadn't before. Snow dusted over her hair and clothes as she closed the space between them and wrapped her arms around the giggly girl. When their eyes met again, Sana's giggles quickly died away. She averted her eyes and buried her nose in the scarf she now adorned, inhaling Tzuyu's perfume. A snowy, glove-covered hand caressed her cheek with a fond touch.

"Sana..." She whispered. "You helped me turn over a new page in my life and I am grateful but now..." She sucked in a deep breath, "I want to start a new chapter with you."

Sana stuttered and her cheeks tinted the color or roses. Her word fumble ended when Tzuyu pressed their lips together quickly, the cold draining from them almost immediately. When the kiss ended so they could catch their breath, the girl with light brown hair seemed ready to cry.

"Oh, Sana, please don't cry! I didn't mean to upset you." Tzuyu gasp quickly.

"I'm not upset. I'm so happy, Tzuyu," She hid her face against the Taiwanese girl's chest, "I'm so happy I'm not alone and I'm happy that I got to be with you on Christmas Eve."

Tzuyu smiled her heart swelling. She started a new part of her life and for once she was happy with where she was and with who she was with. " _Merry Christmas, Sana_." 

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to see more of my works you can check out my Wattpad which is also amaijunai.  
> If you have any questions, ideas, or want to collab feel free to send me a message.  
> 


End file.
